Bleed Well
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Blood brings out many emotions in people. The most common is disgust. Rukia never thought blood could ever look so appealing until she sees a certain someone covered in it. For DeviantHollow23!


**Miss me writing about blood? Ha well this is for my friend, DeviantHollow23! You see, awhile back I asked her crazy ass if she could write me a dark Gin and Rukia fic to satisfy my dark cravings. She actually did! Muwhahahaha! Then again, I have technically bribe her with two fics… This is one of the fics that I am thanking her with for writing the fic for me so if you're still hungry for some dark loving, go to her page and read. Review too because she deserves it!**

**Also, she is now the owner of my soul due to the fact that she is doing a lot more then just writing a fic for me. So yeah, if I promised anyone my soul, you're outta luck. =P**

**Warning: Blood play.**

**Song: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

The moonlight hit both lovers perfectly. The young looking raven-haired woman sat on the man's midsection, licking away the long trail of blood from his chiseled body caused by the small dagger in her hand. Small droplets of his own blood landed on his face due to the dagger above his face and he gives a low moan when sharp teeth bite into his shoulder. His hands run up and down her spine before he grips the back of her neck and kisses her crimson colored lips.

XXXXXXXX

Ichigo had finally regained his shinigami powers, thanks to a few people, but mainly Rukia. The culprits that had injured Ishida and plotted to steal Ichigo's reiatsu escaped but the memories of their friends were soon back to normal. It was Rukia's duty to stay behind in the world of the living to help Ichigo look for the people responsible for the full-bringing.

Now, both stood on one tall rooftop with their blades in hand. Their eyes watched the street carefully but when they saw nothing, they made their way to the other end of town. Rukia readjusted her long white gloves as they went on and her badge that showed that she was now a vice-captain. Ichigo stopped suddenly and looked down toward the park when he sensed a hollow. Rukia stopped right beside him and looked toward the park with a raised eyebrow. She was about to take off to handle it when Ichigo smirked down at her and shook her head.

"I'll take care of this quickly. C'mon." Ichigo said, Rukia gave a small hum before following him to the park.

This would be Ichigo's first hollow fight since his powers had returned so Rukia kept a good grasp on her blade when Ichigo began the small process of cleansing the hollow. Her eyes seemed dazed over due to her boredom but that went away when Ichigo's footing became sloppy and the hollow successfully sent him flying toward the trees. Rukia gave an irritated-filled sigh before walking toward the large, but obviously stupid hollow. As it was about to raise one of its many fist, Rukia's eyesight was blocked by Ichigo's back.

The hollow's arm fell with a thud to the ground, an anguished cry escaping its mouth. Rukia quickly looks back to Ichigo, only to see blood running down half his face due to the impact he made. His eyes burn into hers for a moment while she remained in shock before he turns back to the hollow.

"I said I got this handled. Don't get in my way." Ichigo muttered before running toward the roaring beast.

Her heart began to thud slowly in her chest as the image of Ichigo's bloody face flashed repeatedly in her mind. Heat began to pool inside of her body and small trembles ran up and down her spine. She tried taking a deep breath, but her body felt so heated that the gentle movement had her groaning gently. She closed her eyes, trying to remove the image of the blood of Ichigo, but failed.

Each time she had seen Ichigo's blood, fear would be the first thing that came to her so naturally. Why was it now making her feel things she hadn't felt since she was with Kaien Shiba? Her eyebrows furrowed together and she realized that she was breathing very heavily as small tingles ran up and down her body pleasantly. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, making her snap her eyes open and look up again at the lovely, bloody face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You alright, midget?" Ichigo asked, wiping away the bits of blood on the corner of his lips. Rukia wanted nothing more but to lick away the crimson liquid but only managed to nod her head.

"Fine. You almost got yourself killed, idiot! When was the last time you trained?" Rukia scowled with her sapphire eyes narrowed.

Her heart was still humming heavenly in her chest as small droplets of blood continued to drip to the ground beneath her. If she could, she would have placed her hand under the small droplets and allowed the warm liquid to ooze down her arm.

"Why do you care? I'll just train with Yoruichi later." Ichigo muttered, turning his head the other way before crossing his arms.

He hissed suddenly when a small jab hit his fresh wound and glared heatedly at Rukia. His eyes narrowed when he saw her looking at the blood on her gloves with a stare that made his own body react naturally. He shook his head at the thought and cleared his throat, gaining the Kuchiki's attention.

"Why did you hit me?" Ichigo demanded, a small vein appearing on his forehead after Rukia remained silent for far too long.

"Because you're a fool. Yoruichi can't train you so I'll be the one to train you." Rukia said, placing her blood stained hand behind her back so it wouldn't distract her. Ichigo's expression fell and he pointed at Rukia for a moment before smirking.

"You? Train me? No offense, but I bet I can kick your midget ass to the Soul Society before you can even blink." Ichigo said, ducking when a kick almost knocked him to the floor.

"You idiot! I'm a vice-captain now and have trained harder! I bet I can get at least more three cuts on your body without you noticing!" Rukia barked, her hand itching to grab the hilt of her blade.

Ichigo looked back down heatedly at her, his damp forehead nearly touching hers. This made Rukia inwardly shiver but she pushed it aside and allowed the warm liquid to touch her bare skin as she glared back at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked slightly but the irritated look on his eyes remained as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Then let's settle this. Tomorrow. A nice little ten minute fight. Loser has to tell Byakuya is new coat makes him look like an idiot." Ichigo growled, trying to push Rukia's face back by moving his forward.

Rukia was able to hold her ground but the blood now oozing down her own face was making it hard for her to breath. With a long, steady breath, Rukia grinned back and nodded before putting more force making Ichigo's head move back slightly.

"Deal." Rukia said, finally stepping back when Ichigo removed his head from her. His eyes watched his own blood on Rukia slowly crawl down her face but said nothing when Rukia began to wipe some of it away.

"Great, you got me covered in your blood! I'm going to need ten showers or more to get the smell off!" Rukia said, trying to keep the fake disgusted look on her face as she stared at her finger.

"My blood doesn't smell bad!" Ichigo barked, Rukia smirked gently. She actually didn't mind the faint copper smell but said nothing know Ichigo would probably call her a freak for enjoying the smell of blood.

"I'm actually shocked it doesn't smell like strawberries." Rukia laughed, jumping away when Ichigo tried to lunge at her. She landed on a tree trunk and laughed as Ichigo insulted her loudly for the name.

She had missed this. Missed the faces Ichigo would make when she teased him. Missed how the determine would burn in his eyes when he swore to protect lives. Rukia even missed the annoying little pet name he had for her. Midget. She would never admit it to Ichigo's face, but she would always enjoying hearing that name pass by his lips and his lips alone. Her eyes showed warmth once again as she stared down at Ichigo.

The only thing she felt that made her feel like an animal was the fact that his blood was making her feel things it shouldn't make her feel.

It ignited something in her and she felt disgusted with herself for actually getting some sick joy of seeing his life essence stain his tan skin. She covered a scar on her chest, where she was injured while fighting along side Ichigo, and silently hoped that these feelings being stirred up inside her would leave.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ready, midget?" Ichigo asked, pulling out the new Zangetsu and pointing it directly at Rukia. She gives a small hum, twirling her white zanpuktou in her hand before holding it with both hands.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

Ichigo watched as the large wall of ice moved swiftly and quickly toward him. He dodge the attack effortlessly, only to feel a cold chill run up his arm. His hazel eyes widen when he sees his entire arm engulfed in ice before landing on his feet a few feet away from Rukia. She smirks at him before pointing the blade back at him.

"I told you not to underestimate me, Ichigo." Rukia said, raising an eyebrow before tilting her head back. Ichigo quickly shattered the pieces of ice around his arm and smirks at Rukia while placing Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"You've gotten faster-"

Rukia felt the tip of a blade point dangerously close to her neck. Her burning violet eyes glare at Ichigo that now stood behind her. She notices his face is far too close to hers and tenses when he begins to speak again.

"-but you're not fast enough."

His eyes narrowed when he hears Rukia tsk before disappearing from his view completely. He feels a coldness run up his legs to see a large circle of ice now surrounded him. His eyes look up to see Rukia smiling down at him as her attack shots up in the air and freezes Ichigo completely. She landed a few feet away from it, walking towards it with Sode no Shirayuki on her own shoulder. Rukia now stood mere inches away from the large piece of ice, her hand reaches out and touches the piece of ice gently.

Rukia didn't even have enough time to jump away when a large hand wrapped around her swan-like neck. Her free hand grabbed the wrist of the hand as large pieces of ice fall and shatter on the ground loudly. Rukia soon sees Ichigo standing before her, his own hand keeping Rukia still as she tried to pry away for freedom. His face remained expression-less and he leaned in closer, bring Rukia closer to his face. His warm breath fanned her face and Rukia growls lowly when Ichigo's smirk returned.

"You're going to lose." Ichigo taunted, raising Zangetsu up to bring him down.

Rukia watched as the large blade began to inch closer to her and she raises her own blade to block the on-coming attack. A large pulsating reiatsu surrounded them as they both push against the others blade. Rukia eyes burn into Ichigo's eyes when she noticed the small little cuts that ran up the arm still holding her still. The ice from her attack must have been the cause for it but the cuts were just the right amount for blood to slowly began to appear.

She swallowed away the urge to touch the blood, putting more force behind her blade when she noticed Ichigo was getting closer. Ichigo managed to push both blades to the side, using his speed to quickly raise his own above his head to bring it down once again. Instead of blocking the attack, Rukia instinctively swung her blade toward Ichigo's neck. He managed to jump away in time to avoid the deadly blow but a large cut now appeared on his face.

Anger bubbles up inside of him and he charges toward Rukia. This was just training, Rukia did not have to use such a killer move on him when he himself was just planning to give Rukia a small injury so he could successfully win.

Rukia saw her pure white blade now smeared in Ichigo's blood. Her eyes watched in a daze as small droplets fell from the point of her blade and landed on her feet. She was too deep in thought to even realize Ichigo was now heading toward her. When her back hit the floor and a sharp pain ran up her arm, she hissed and looked up to see Ichigo above her. His hazel eyes burned deeply into hers but she paid no heed. Instead looking at the cut on his face.

She just kept staring at the wound on his face that she had caused. A wound that was now dripping blood and landing near her own lips.

"What the hell, Rukia? You almost killed me!" Ichigo barked, glaring down at Rukia.

He grew frustrated when Rukia seemed to be ignoring him and was about to speak when she did something that had him reeling back. Her sapphire eyes locked with his as more of his blood landed on near her lips. Absentmindedly, her tongue slipped from her lips slowly and licked away the blood her tongue could reach. He got off of her and watched as she sat up. Rukia's face turned red and she covered her mouth in shock of what she had just done. Ichigo was about to speak when Rukia bowed her head and disappeared from his sight.

XXXXXXXX

Rukia sat in Ichigo's room, her skin still covered in water from the shower she had taken. A week had passed since the incident and both parties had acted as if nothing had happened and continued their lives. Though it was very difficult for the both of them. Whenever Rukia thought back to the day she tasted Ichigo's blood for the first time, she'd feel her body heat up sexually and beg for some sort of release. Whenever Ichigo thought back to that day, he'd feel his mind get filled with questions he wanted to ask Rukia and his body quiver at the lustful look Rukia had given him that day.

Rukia rubbed the back of her neck as she adjusted her blouse and sat down on Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to return from school. Her mind began to wonder and she was about to doze off when the door was slammed open. Rukia opened her eyes and they nearly popped out of her head when she saw Ichigo staggering in, a small gash on his midsection and his blood making a gentle dripping noise as it hit the floor. She sat up and ran to his side, worry and a small hint of arousal showing when she saw that Ichigo was smirking down at her.

"Some thugs tried to jump me. I fended them off and almost made it outta there okay until one took out a blade and stabbed me a few times." Ichigo said, revealing another gash closer to his hip when he removed his hand. Rukia examined his body before shaking her head and leading him toward his bed.

"I just came by to tell you if you wanted to come with me to Inoue's house so she can heal me." Ichigo said, blushing when Rukia pushed him down on his bed. She shook her head and signaled him to remove his shirt.

"I can heal you here. It's faster and less of a hassle. Take off your shirt so I can see what wounds I need to heal." Rukia said, feeling lightheaded as the smell of his blood surrounded her.

Ichigo was hesitant at first but obeyed when she felt how warm her hands were on his skin. He laid back down on his back, closing his eyes and waiting for Rukia to heal him. Rukia watched as small amounts of blood spilled from his wounds, mixing in with his tanned skin. She slowly licked her lips, and an incredible urge to touch the blood returning with force. Rukia raised both shaking hands and placed them above one of the wounds near his hips.

They were trembling with anticipation so as she began to chant, she accidentally bumped into his blood cover skin. A sharp gasp escaped her lips when her hand made contact with the soothing, red liquid and she threw all cares aside when her fingers dabbed into the small wound. Ichigo hissed at the contact and opened his eyes, his words of insult caught in his throat when he saw the lustful look in Rukia's eyes as she made a red line up his side with two of her small fingers. He grabbed her wrist, making her look back up at.

He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped suddenly when Rukia covered his lips with hers. She straddled his hips, placing his bottom lip in-between her teeth and biting down. He groaned at the delicious yet painful act and soon realized why Rukia was practically purring as she sucked on his blood lower lip.

Rukia found blood appealing. His blood appealing.

She pulled away, releasing his lower lip with a small pop, and looked into Ichigo's shocked eyes. She came back to reality when she saw his face and sat up straight, too shocked to even move off of him.

"Ichigo… I'm so sorry. I-"

When his hands gripped her hips, she expected him to throw her off of him and runaway from her. She gave a small yelp when instead of getting what she expected, she felt Ichigo grind himself against her gently. Her blush appeared and she placed her hands on his shoulder as Ichigo continued to grind his growing arousal against her core. His hand wrapped around the back of her head, dragging her down and dominating her in a mind blowing kiss. Rukia gasped into the kiss and whimpered as Ichigo continued to move against her while his tongue ravished her mouth.

She pulled away when the need of air became to great and shuddered as Ichigo left open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She gave a small whimpered when his hand grabbed her ass and squeezed, gasping when Ichigo chuckled darkly into her ear.

"You're so sensitive, Rukia." Ichigo purred. Rukia tried to glare heatedly at him but failed when he placed two of bloody fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. The whole time, his eyes stayed on hers. Never leaving as he sucked away his own blood from her small digits. He released her hand and sat up so he could stare directly into her large eyes.

"You like my blood, don't you?" Ichigo growled, his grasp on her tightening. She gave a small nod before looking away from him.

"Then I should get injured more often if you get so horny." Ichigo laughed, making Rukia look back up at him with an angry glare.

"Shut up before I-"

She never got another chance to speak when Ichigo successfully tackled her and made her scream his name.

XXXXXXXXX

That was three days ago.

Rukia and Ichigo had lost count of how many times they made love. Ichigo even lost count of how many cuts Rukia had caused on his body. Though, he wasn't the only one that had a few injuries. Rukia had a cut right above her breast, now re-opened due to Ichigo's own dagger in his hand. Another cut lay on inner thigh, though that was caused by Ichigo biting her there right before he devoured her.

Their blood mingled together and they both loved the scent of blood and sex in the air.

Rukia grinded her moist core against Ichigo as another cut appeared on his shoulder. She licked away the blood and purred in delight as Ichigo growled and made fingernail marks on her hips. He grinned when his fingers pressed against her wet lips and pushed them apart to feel her from the inside.

Her walls fluttered against his intruding finger and she arched her back as her hips bucked against them. Ichigo sat up to lick the newly made cut above her breast, tasting her blood for who knows how many times. Rukia ran her hand through his hair and moaned incoherently as Ichigo's finger moved in and out of her.

She gave a small whimper when she was pushed on her back and looked up to see Ichigo staring hungrily at her.

"My turn to be on top." Ichigo warned, his own dagger slowly running up her hip until it stopped right on her belly.

Rukia gave Ichigo a heated glare before making a long red line on his arm with the blood caused by the wound on his shoulder. Her clit pulsed and her need for a release grew when she felt his blood rub against her chest when he grinded against her.

She gave Ichigo one last look before nodding and arching her hips to feel his swollen member brush against her aching pussy. A growl came from behind his throat when he felt how damp she felt and grinned before locking lips with her own crimson covered ones.

Rukia purred in delight as she felt Ichigo slowly inch inside of her. The head of his shaft entered slowly, making her grow impatient while Ichigo sucked on the blood on her neck.

She hated when he was on top. He'd tease her until he had her begging for him to fuck her like an animal. He loved it because he loved how he could make the fearful Kuchiki squirm beneath him.

He inched in slowly, his cock begging to be swallowed by her tight cunt and dripping with precum. Rukia arched her hips, bucking against his arousal to get him to enter her faster. Ichigo gripped her hips painfully before slamming deeply into her aching pussy.

A scream of ecstasy flew from her lips and she arched her neck. Ichigo went back to pay attention her neck, leaving large and noticeable bite marks on her neck while one of his hand played with her breast.

He quickly pulled out of her before easing his way back in. Loving how Rukia's body was practically begging for him to go faster.

Rukia gave frustrated grunts as Ichigo began his slow pace. She reached for her dagger, giving him a nice slice behind his ear. His eyes burned deeply into hers and he stopped his movements as punishment.

"Stop teasing me."

"Start begging me."

Ichigo gave Rukia one power thrust which made her cry out. When he didn't come with hard thrust like he did before, she dug her nails into his arm and quietly begged for him to go faster.

Her soft words made Ichigo's cock harden even more and he pounded into her tight pussy like an animal. Long, thing, nail marks ran up his side and back as Rukia bucked her hips contently to him.

Her cries, moans, and whimpers had Ichigo pounding into her relentlessly. He wanted to hear more. To feel more.

Her legs wrapped possessively around his hips, bring him closer as pounded into her hot and withering body. Ichigo allowed Rukia to give him as many bite marks, cuts, and wounds as she wished, just as long as he could have her body whenever he wanted.

Rukia was more than willing to give into this deal. She loved how thick and fat his throbbing arousal was when he pumped into her. But what she loved more was the feeling of his warms blood smearing against her own heated skin.

She arched her neck and licked at the wound behind his ear. He growled lowly in approval and gave her hard and swifts thrust in return. He chuckled when she felt her spasm around him before crying out and soon quicken his movements when he felt her tighten around his throbbing arousal.

Rukia quietly begged Ichigo not to stop, feeling her climax inch closer to her. She gave Ichigo one last bite mark on his chest before screaming into his chest.

Her body felt as if lightning had hit her, sending delicious trembles and earth-shattering pleasure through her body. Her toes curled and she arched her back, screaming out Ichigo's name.

Ichigo felt his balls tense at the feel of Rukia's sugary walls squeeze his throbbing manhood. His thrust turning frantic before finally exploding deep inside of her.

Their blood and cum covered the sheets below them as they drifted off to sleep.

_You bring the ropes and chains. I'll bring the pills and games. I can show you pain and make you say my name. You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys. That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise._

_You're in a place for fear. Lips are for biting here.. Let's make this moment worth the while. Let's kill the night and go down in style. Feel the magic rise. We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce this bedroom brawl._

***Gently blushing* Umm… Hope you all enjoyed that. This is the first time I did a blood play kinda fic but I hope it's okay. I… Uhh… Well, I don't have much to say at the moment. Review and tell me what you think. Especially DeviantHollow! Though I already know you'll leave me a wicked review.**

**Oh and this month will have her birthday so expect a fic from me soon dedicated to her! Keep an eye out, my good readers! See you all later!**


End file.
